


Distraction on Halloween

by Avyngeline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Costumes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyngeline/pseuds/Avyngeline
Summary: Bucky is bored at a Tony Stark Halloween Party.  Maybe a distraction is what he needs.This is a Bucky Barnes x OC one shot.  Tony, Maria, Sharon, and Sam are mentioned.  Steve has a bit part.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Distraction on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A friend challenged: Halloween smut but make it tasteful (snicker-snort) with a wee bit o' the supernatural...and write it an hour and a half or less. I blame this challenge for typos and messy writing. XD  
> So of course, I had to write Bucky getting lucky.

Another holiday, another Stark Party. Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes, annoyed at the mostly-drunk costumed revelers who were networking and jockeying for the best selfie positions. Leaning an elbow on the bar, he nursed his whiskey and watched the various Avengers scattered around the room. 

He couldn't help but chuckle at Steve and Sam, who were dressed as Han Solo and Lando Calrissian, respectively, and Sharon Carter and Maria Hill, who were both dressed as Princess Leia and pretending - maybe - to swoon over them. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from a couple of spots away.

“Ginger ale, please. Plenty of ice.”

A little shiver ran up his spine, like cold fingertips spider-walking on his back. He side-eyed the speaker, who was not looking in his direction. She was tall, stacked, in a floor-length long-sleeved black dress that showed astonishing cleavage. Long night-black hair and pale skin, blood-red lips, and incredible dark lashes almost completed an enticing picture. He desperately wanted to see her eyes.

Oh, why the hell not? It's a party, it's Halloween... He turned his head toward her only slightly. "Designated driver?" he asked.

The barest hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her lips and she toyed with the straw in her drink. “Something like that.” She didn't look at him. “You're not mingling.”

“Not really my thing.”

She sipped her ginger ale. “Oh? I would have thought otherwise. There's an angel and a French maid at your seven o'clock who are absolutely ready to, um, mingle with you, Luke Skywalker.” This time she smirked, but still didn't look over at him.

He'd been well aware of the inebriated giggling twosome and had been ignoring them for at least twenty minutes. Their voices were grating on his nerves. “Also not my thing. Things, whatever,” he shrugged.

She hummed. "Well, too bad. That was a sure way to get to put your lightsaber to good use." She turned away. "See ya around."

He couldn't stop himself from turning to watch her go. Eventually, he lost her in the crowd due to constant interruptions from party guests and was growing more frustrated by the minute. Deciding fresh air was the cure for his malady, he ducked down the caterer's entrance and stepped out onto a balcony.

The late October air was crisp and bracing, and he pulled in a lung full.

“Did all those drunk fools take your breath away, Sergeant?”

Bucky whipped his head around to see his mystery girl perched on the balcony's handrail, the hip-high slit in her dress revealing her long shapely legs, crossed and swaying slowly in the night breeze. He snorted. “More like sucked all the air out of the room,” he leaned back against the rail and blatantly looked her up and down. “What's your excuse, doll?”

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes, “So many people in one space. Overwhelming. This is better.”

He nodded. “You're gonna get cold.”

“Maybe so,” she uncrossed her legs and stilled. “Interested in coming over here to keep me warm?” This time she did look at him, and he was startled by how luminous her eyes were in the light of the full moon. Oh yes, he was definitely interested.

Bucky sauntered over and leaned back on the rail beside her. “Better now?”

She hummed an affirmative. “Won't your friends miss you in there?”

“Nah, they know I'm not big on these shindigs,” he watched her carefully as he spoke, “I could go back to my quarters right now and they'd think nothing of it.”

“I see.”

He folded his arms over his chest. “'Course, it's kind of lonely up there.”

“Pity. The night is so young and you look like you're just- just full of energy.”

“Honey, you have no idea.”

She leaned down and purred in his ear, “I'd like to get an idea.”

He shivered and turned his head, their lips meeting immediately. At first, he was surprised to find hers to be as cold as the handrail on which she was perched, but when she opened her mouth to him and caressed his tongue with hers he found nothing but warmth.

The kiss quickly became heated, breathless moans filling the space, and he soon found himself standing between her legs with her fingers buried in his hair. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around him.

He pulled back, eyes darkened with desire, and pressed the tip of his erection against her center. “Darlin', if you want to continue this we'd better go to my place,” his breath hitched as her lips found his throat, “or else we're gonna traumatize the catering staff.”

She nipped his neck and pulled back. He almost did a double-take at how wanton she looked; her eyes were dark and feline, parted lips bee-stung and still blood red, cheeks and chest flushed scarlet. She was going to tear him apart and he was going to let her.

They'd barely made it to his bedroom when they came together again, hands, teeth, and mouths everywhere, grinding against each other in a frenzy.

“Too many clothes,” she complained, tugging on his costume tunic.

He stepped back far enough to tear off the outfit. “You know who I am. What's your name, sugar?”

“Elanor. Call me 'Elle',” she replied simply as she tossed her heels aside and opened the clasp at the waist of her dress, letting it slip from her body and fall to the floor.

Bucky growled low in his throat when he saw her standing before him in nothing but a tiny pair of silky scarlet panties. He stalked forward, predatory and beautiful in the low light, catching her as she jumped into his arms and wrapped around him. They made their way to the bed and sank onto his slate gray comforter. 

He was everywhere at once, grinding his erection into her clothed center while nuzzling and massaging her full breasts as she moaned and writhed beneath him. He suckled and flicked his tongue at her nipples, tasting, always tasting. She squeezed her legs around him tightly and flexed, lifting them both off of the bed.

“Damn, doll, you're strong,” he chuckled and moved to cover her neck and shoulder with kisses.

She shoved her fingers into his hair and pulled his head up. “Need you inside me. Now.”

“Yes ma'am,” he purred, standing and shoving his boxers down and off.

Elle's eyes went wide at the sight of his engorged cock. “You're very blessed, Sergeant. Is all that for me?” she asked playfully as she raised her hips and slowly slid her panties over her bottom and halfway down her thighs. She stopped there, toying with the delicate fabric.

Bucky's mouth watered and his cock twitched. “Gonna tease me, sweetheart? Might wanna be careful,” he warned, one corner of his mouth turning up as he took in her pinup-girl pose.

“Why, what are you gonna do, spank me? It's not teasing if I fully intend to follow through.” She shimmied out of the underwear and tossed them aside while he stood there transfixed by the gorgeous woman laid bare before him.

He made no move to approach.

“Now who's being a tease?” she pouted, knees parting. She snaked a hand down to touch herself and sighed dramatically. “Making me wait when I’ve already told you I want you.”

He lunged forward, landing between her legs and batting her hand away. "Oh no, you don't. That's my job," he rasped, replacing her hand with his and stroking her arousal-drenched folds.

Elle whimpered and moaned, grinding herself against his hand as she dug her nails into his biceps. “Sergeant, I need-”

“Patience, doll.”

She pulled his head down to her chest, arching into him when his lips and teeth claimed a nipple. “Fuck yes. Harder,” she demanded.

He increased the suction on her nipple and thrust two fingers deep into her entrance, his thumb circling her clit. “Don't hold back. Let me hear you,” he urged, pumping his fingers slowly but firmly in and out of her.

She clutched at the comforter as pleasure coursed through her, head thrown back, gasping, hips gyrating in time with his hand, maneuvering so his thumb made better contact. Her hands flew to his face and pulled his mouth to hers. “I want to ride you,” she declared against his lips, her tongue slipping into and out of his mouth, flicking, fucking. "I want you to watch me take your cock." She grasped his wrist, pulling his hand from her entrance and brought it toward his mouth. 

He automatically opened and sucked his fingers clean of her juices, moaning in appreciation. “Taste so fuckin' good, doll. Like Heaven.”

She laughed darkly and claimed his mouth with a clash of teeth and lip-bruising force.

Somehow in the middle of that kiss, Bucky ended up on his back with Elle straddling him. She rocked her hips, rubbing her silky-slick center along his length, making him gasp and press harder against her.

“Doll, if you- you don't stop that it's gonna be over way too soon,” he choked out between moans.

“But it feels so good,” she reasoned, then pushed up onto her knees and grasped his cock. “Eyes on me, Sergeant,” she commanded, looking into his eyes. Hers were almost completely black as she stroked the tip of him along her center, fully coating him in her arousal.

She needn't have asked; he couldn't look away. His hands latched onto her hips as she eased down onto his length, moving achingly slowly inch by inch. The feel of her hot, wet heat wrapping around him as he watched her take him in was almost too much and he had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from coming right then and there.

Once he was fully inside her, she moved her hips in small circles, her body sensually undulating above him, hypnotic and serpentine. “Sergeant.. your cock feels so good. So big. Filling me up, hit all- all the right spots,” her voice was wrecked, needy and raspy with her heavy breathing. She trailed her hands over the planes of his stomach, scraping her nails lightly over his heated skin, as he shivered and   
bucked his hips.

She leaned forward, those perfect full breasts swaying tantalizingly close to his chest. He couldn't stop himself from leaning up to capture a nipple in his teeth, teasing the taut peaks with the tip of his tongue. He thrust up into her faster as she keened with pleasure.

Flexing her powerful thighs, she set her rhythm to match his power and speed, huffing out a breath each time his pelvis met hers. Leaning down again as far as she could she pulled his head to hers, their lips meeting and parting, tongues sliding together wet and hot. She moaned into his mouth, “So close. Harder.”

He obliged, fingers digging into the soft curves of her ass, hips ratcheting up into hers, his breathing ragged. His movements were growing uncoordinated – he was close as well - and brought his hand over to rub her clit with his flesh thumb, bringing her over the edge.

When the orgasm hit, Elle raked her nails down his chest then arched her back, inner walls clamping down on his thrusting cock. The angle and sensation sent shockwaves buzzing through his body.  
Bucky thought he'd never seen a more beautiful, desirable woman, and he was about to tell her as much when her walls clenched him again and he came. His eyes slammed shut as his senses overloaded and he missed seeing the dark, leathery wings that unfurled from his lover's back.

As her wings flexed she leaned down and kissed him hungrily, trailing open-mouthed kisses over his jaw to his neck, tongue tracing the pulse point, and sank her teeth into his skin. She licked the wound, immediately dulling the sting, and sucked.

He didn't care that she was marking him. Caught up in the after-effects of the most intense orgasm he'd ever had, he didn't find it strange that he was seeing stars, brilliant colors, and feeling a strong pulling sensation from where her mouth was connected to his neck.

He was so lost in the resulting euphoria of this otherworldly climax he only partially came back to himself when Elle pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, delicately wiping off the blood running from the corners of her mouth with her fingers. She then licked them clean.

“I was right, you know. Blessed. You taste so good, like a fine brandy and cinnamon,” she complimented, smiling smugly.

Bucky was woozy as if he'd had a bit too much of Thor's infamous Asgardian liquor. His head felt heavy, his tongue thick, mouth dry. "Wow, doll, that was a helluva ride." He flopped back onto his bed with a goofy grin on his face.

“Thank you, Sergeant. I had a damn good time. It should hold me over for a while.” She winked at him as she clasped her dress and slipped on her heels. “See you around.” She stepped out onto his balcony and disappeared into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The super-soldier woke with a brutal headache the next morning. His head was pounding and he was cold.

What the fuck? His balcony door was open. What the hell did he drink last night? Had he been drugged?

He sat up and the pounding in his head intensified.

Wait. That pounding was coming from the door.

He clutched his head and hollered, “What the hell do you want?”

The noise stopped and his door opened.

“Pal? You okay? It's eleven o'clock. You missed breakfast.”

“Yeah, Steve, just one hell of a hangover. Was Thor at the party last night?”

Steve tilted his head to the side, hands on his hips. “Thor? No, he's still off-world.”

Hissing out a long breath, Bucky lay back down. "Fuckin' killer headache. The bartender didn't have any of that Asgardian alcohol, did he?"

Concerned, his friend suggested they go to Medical and get him checked out, and Bucky agreed.

“I'll get you some clothes, Buck. Sit still for a minute,” Steve offered, handing him a water bottle.

Bucky took it gratefully and drained the entire contents. “So damn thirsty.”

“Well, dehydration is the first sign of too much alcohol. Maybe it's alcohol poisoning. Maybe you just lost track of how much you had to drink? Guess I should save the assumptions,” Steve rambled, suddenly standing stock-still. “Hey, uh, Buck? Did you have company last night?”

“Shit. I don't remember. If I did, she's not here now.”

Steve turned to him with a familiar pair of red silk panties hanging off of one finger. “I'd say this is proof that something went on here last night,” he smirked.

“Wow, you'd think I'd for sure remember something like that.” He tilted his head and squinted at the feminine garment.

Steve paled. "Buck, I- I think we'd better, uh, get you to the medbay right now. C'mon." He stared at the side of his friend's neck and grabbed his arm, hauling Bucky to his feet.

“What the hell, man?”

Steve dragged him over to the dresser mirror and pointed. There were two holes, spaced slightly apart and perfectly round, perforating his neck over the jugular vein.

The super-soldiers stared at each other in the mirror, both wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Holy shit," they said in unison and turned to the open balcony door.


End file.
